Inferno
| Scenario = Bomb Defusal | group = Defusal Group Delta | Terrorists = Phoenix Connexion Separatist Elite Crew | Counter-Terrorists = GIGN SAS | Creator(s) = Chris Auty (original author) Ritual Entertainment Turtle Rock Studios Valve Corporation Hidden Path Entertainment | First appearance = Counter-Strike 1.1 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }}Inferno (de_inferno) is a bomb defusal map featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The map is set in a small town with European architecture. In the Global Offensive version, the presence of the Separatist faction suggests that the map is definitely set in Italy, as evidenced by the signs written in Italian seen around the map. However, the separatist faction is also present in the Basque country of Spain and France, so it's plausible it could be there, too. The map is loosely rectangular, with the Counter-Terrorists spawning on one corner of the map and the Terrorists on the diagonally opposite corner, and the two bombsites sitting at the other two corners. Official Description Terrorists are attempting to blow up two critical gas pipelines through part of a small village. Counter-Terrorists: Prevent the terrorists from destroying the pipelines. Terrorists: Destroy the two gas pipelines. Other Notes: There are 2 bomb sites in this mission. Development History ''Counter-Strike 1.1'' The map was built by Chris "Barney" Auty. It was likely to be an abandoned residence and the time is set in the evening. ''Counter Strike 1.3'' The houses at the 2nd middle section and near the CT Spawn Zone were added to the map. Bombsite A is moved away from the CT Spawn Zone to its current position. ''Counter-Strike 1.6'' The map was edited by Valve Corporation. Some elements were added such as lamps and the theme is changed to a village setting. The time is set at noon. ''Condition Zero'' This map had been edited by Ritual Entertainment in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. The map arrangement has been expanded a bit and the textures are completely changed and taken from the mission Motorcade Assault in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. The other map that uses the same textures is Italy. Also, the time is set during night, directly derived from the original mission. ''Counter-Strike: Source'' The Counter-Strike: Source version is completely different from the original one. There are many improvements which have been implemented. The theme is changed into a live village. The original boxes at the bombsites are changed to straw cubes/hay bales and a fish pond respectively. The map has become more complex and featured more hiding spots for campers. The "sniper's nest" near T Spawn was removed and "replaced" with a small apartment room for given protection. The alley was also updated and somewhat discouraged the continuous waves of grenades (although the added props increased the likelihood of camping). Moreover, there is a gated automated door in the apartments that can alert players and part of Bombsite A was turned into a construction site. AI navigation for bots has also improved. They will usually avoid jumping over the truck in Bombsite B to access the apartments and traversing through the crawlspace in which A.I. players struggled in older versions. The time is set during a sunny day, similar to the original Counter-Strike version. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Original This version of the map has a few visual improvements but not much has changed when compared to the Source version. The hay stacks and the fish ponds still make their respective appearances but nuclear containment barrels have also been added. Notably, the majority of props in Bombsite A were removed to reduce camping, the apartment room in the middle from Source was removed, the secondary pathway out of the Terrorist spawn zone was removed, and the automated gated door from the apartments is not present. The skybox has also changed, similar to Counter-Strike 1.0. The Counter-Terrorists for this map are the SAS and the Terrorists are the Separatists. Miscellaneous changes include switching the bombsite designations and having Chickens appear in this map. A chicken hut was added to the Terrorist spawn in an update. On , the map was moved to the Reserves Group being replaced by Nuke. Revised Inferno was officially revamped in update. Although the overall layout remains relatively unchanged, the revamped version features widened pathways, along with drastically improved visibility and brightness level. The car on upper Banana ''is replaced by a couple of barrels. The hay stacks beneath ''Window room ''are now stairs. The windows on the both sides of ''Window room are upgraded in size and visibility. The new map also saw the removal of the bells in T Spawn, pillars on the side of Banana, the patio in front of Bombsite B, the truck near CT Spawn, coverings over Bombsite A ''and the bedroom next to ''Window room as well as reintroducing the route connecting T Spawn ''and ''Alt Mid. The factions remain unchanged, and the map's setting has been changed to an Italian town with more distinctive European architecture. On , the map was moved to the Active Duty Group, replacing Dust II. : :* Fixed some minor graphical bugs on Inferno. ; : :* Optimized water materials used in Inferno, Nuke and Aztec maps. ; : :* Fixed some minor graphical bugs :* Fixed a spot where players could get stuck near Boiler, Bombsite A :* Added backfaces to gate used at bottom of Banana, Bombsite B }} Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Map |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Global Expertise Behind the scenes * The revamped version was hinted in following updates in game files before official release: ** update, update, update and update. Unused content * Counter-Strike: Global Offensive **Revamped version *** In the sound files, a sound called "De_inferno_children.wav" can be found. It was added before the and contain unused spooky children laughing sound. Bugs * In the original Global Offensive version, the edge of the ceiling next to bombsite A can cause a player to become stuck permanently. Epsilon VS Dignitas - He's glitched into the wall :( On Youtube Trivia ; Source * The song Latin Lover by Jane Marie Finstrom can be heard near A bombsite. * Four bells located at the Terrorist spawn. These bells will ring if they are shot at, with the large bells and the small bells ringing in different tones. They are removed in the revamped version. These are also found on the original Global Offensive version of the map. ** The bell located in the bellower that can be seen on the map can also be rang by shooting at it. * In the apartment area, if a player jumps into the ceiling fan, he will make injured grunts even though no damage is dealt. This was also the case in earlier versions of Global Offensive, where the fan would make head-shot sounds (differing depending on whether the player wore a helmet). This was later patched when the map was updated to cause the fan to block movement into its blades. *A gas can can be found in the storage room near the apartment area. Its model is taken from Half-life 2. It can be shot and damage the player who're too close to it, it has fairly low explosive radius and won't do much damage to the player (detonating while being caught in the epicenter of the blast causes the player to lose 15 HP without armor and 10 HP and in addition 3 point of armor). * Several aspects of the map appear to be inspired by Mission San Juan Capistrano at Southern California. The T Spawn is a replica of the Sacred Garden at Mission San Juan Capistrano, featuring the four mission bells.de_inferno = The California Missions in San Juan Capistrano?! on Youtube ;Global Offensive original * The song Latin Lover by Jane Marie Finstrom, which appeared in the Source version of the map, can be heard in CT spawn in this version. * A shortened version of Carcelera by Reflejo Andaluz can be heard in the Terrorist Spawn. * In Source, there is an area of the map called Boiler Room, which featured a boiler room. In Global Offensive, the name Boiler Room was retained, but the boiler room itself was closed off. The update later partially opened the door, revealing the boiler room, but another update removed the boiler again and relocated it to a truck near bombsite B. In the revamped version, the boiler is returned to its original location, similar to that of the September 17, 2014 version. ** The update notes "Added a boiler to boiler" became a minor meme within the community. ;Global Offensive revamped * On the walls in the back of T Spawn, there are chalk drawings of some bells, a reference to the bells in the original version. * In rare occasions, one of the computer monitors in Apartments shows the main menu of WON-version Counter-Strike.https://joliesjunk.wordpress.com/2012/10/11/the-history-of-counter-strike/#v10 * The street sign "Via Adamo" can be found near Banana. The sign means "Adam Road" in Italian, a tribute to famous competitive Global Offensive player Adam Friberg, who had been nicknamed "King of the Banana" due to his reputation to attack and defend Banana with great efficiency. * In the connector between T Spawn and Alt Mid, there is a radio that is reading an excerpt from Inferno, the first part of Dante Alighieri's poem Divine Comedy. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrKiyHEmrKI&t=1m26s * Interestingly, Alt Mid is named "Via Dante" (Dante Road) according to the street signs. * There are two spots on the map that pays homage to Christopher Auty, the map's original creator. ** There is a coat of arms painted on the wall facing Mid with "TENUTA AUTY" as the motto. ** The building on the side of Bombsite A says "VINO AUTY" on both the walls facing the bombsite and Long A. * The numbers near Library were "88" in beta, but changed to "95" in the official release. * The street sign "Corso Inferno" can be found near Middle, meaning "Inferno Avenue" in Italian. * After the PGL 2017 Kraków Major, a poster was added near Pit on the to commemorate an incident during the finals between teams Gambit Esports and Immortals, in which Gambit player Mikhail "Dosia" Stolyarov, before the bomb detonated, threw a grenade towards two Immortals players hiding in the corner of the pit, a common spot for players (with enough HP) to hide at the end of the round while avoiding being killed by the bomb's explosion. The grenade did enough damage so that they are killed by the bomb anyway, which further damaged their team's economy as they lost their weapons. ** The poster depicts two hands holding a green perfume bottle shaped like an HE Grenade. The bottle is marked with an X, referencing Dosia's community nickname X God. ** The picture is accompanied by the phrases "Uno Due 'No, non puoi scappare adesso' Profumo", which means "One Two 'No, you can't escape now' Perfume" in Italian, referencing how Dosia damaged two players enough with one grenade so that they cannot escape the bomb explosion. The bottom of the poster says "Si distingue dagli altri / non si dimentica mai", meaning "Distinguished from the others / never forgotten". External Links * [http://www.counter-strike.net/inferno/ The return of Inferno] on the Counter-Strike Blog uk:Inferno